Erza Scarlet: Fight For The Love
by Eogrus
Summary: Erza goes to the beach, and finds a greater treasure.


Erza went to the beach that day. She felt like apreaciating the Sun and the Sea in glory so wedded, and so she packed her things and laid the towel on the sand. She was wearing a polka dot bathing suit because she didn't want any disgusting sicko pervs to watch her tan and swim. But she wanted to rejoice in her freedom to be herself and to express sexual freedom, so she cut holes into the bathing suit, exposing her belly and back. She decided to do something more risque, so she cut a hole in her boob, but the scissors cut off her nipple! Blood and rotten, pus-like milk flowed into the sands, but she simply sighed and cauterised her wound with the wonderous light of the Sun, so hot and fiery.

"Help! Someone help me!" someone shouted from the sea desesperately.

Erza turned her head. She couldn't believe it! Jellal was waving his arms and legs frenetically in the midst of the sea as blue as his hair. Erza wasted no time, and jumped wonderously into the wave-filled ocean, swimming fast like a sodomised seal lion with cancerous gengivitis. The salt finished healing her wound, but the sea grew more angry and vicious, waves becoming bigger and stronger with each stroke of her arms.

"Stay there Jellal, I'll save you!"

"Oh goodness, Erza, my heroine!", said Jellal, exposing his sexy shaved pecs above the devilful waves, his wonderous muscles arms beating like birds wings on the sea, his hair of luxurious azure hue waving in the caress of hurricane winds.

Erza got really horny, her vagina wetting the sea with her juices of pure love and happiness, blessing the ocean and making it holy water for all to purify themselves in. All the marine fauna congratulated her, and sharks and dolphins mated sweetly under her. She rejoiced, but she couldn't do much. Her love was still being attacked by the ravenous sea!

"My marine friends of wonderous delight, aid me in my quest to save Jellal!" said Erza desesperately, as the devil ocean was pushing Jellal away, away from her into the open sea. To make things worse, a hurricane was unveiling, and the sea was parting in a massive whirlpool! At the center of that whirlpool was Jellal, being dragged into the ocean darkness, while a demonic trident of golden light rose from the waves.

"HAW HAW HAW, YOU WILL NEVAH HAVE YER LOVE!" said King Triton meanly, masturbating Jellal menancingly, "I SHALL DISMANTLE HIM AND DEVOUR HIS PENIS LIKE A DEVIL SEA GOD! MWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!"

"Save me my love!" cried Jellal sadly, tears of blood running down his face.

Erza was furious! How dare the progenitor of pitiful whoreful mermaids and depraved american demigods even imply the castration of her love!? Erza rode on a wonderous hippocampus of enormous tail (*wink wink*), rising from the waves like great Kahuna, reaching her arms to the dark heaven clouds.

"Oh gods of the Heaven, aid me in my quest to destroy this evil traitor to miteful vaginas and octopus pussies!"

And indeed the gods answered, a bolt of lighting striking her. Erza's limbs convulsed viciously, her nails and hair falling off, her skin roasting to a black crisp, her eyes faring no better than water balloons thrown against a pig's arse. But she felt the power, she felt the power running through her flesh, ready to be used, ready to strike at that devil merman of penis-eating intentions. Knowing the divinity of this power, she jumped from her dead, fried steed, and fell into the watery abyss.

"THIS. HAVE. NO. PARDON!"

"NOOOO!" shouted the Triton, but it was too late, the lightning claws clawed at his face, burning his head and frying his brain, making him shit his internal organs and erect his wonderous ten inch circumsized cock.

This made Jellal very horny, so he sucked on the Triton erection while his love clawed the devil god's face off. He licked the mushroom like head like when he was a kid and licked lollipops, his lips massaging the head as his hands founded the balls; latter, he sucked the balls, licking them tenderly and groping them. Triton moaned in pain and pleasure, and Erza got really horny at his, her pussy leaking pure vaginal fluids into Jellal's hair. Triton tried to focus on the pain, but the pleasure was so divine, that his disfigured head mattered nothing at all, now numb as Erza cut off the muscles, leaving only pearly white bone. Triton ejaculated heavenly cum on jellal's face, covering him in golden sperm, which he swallowed with much pleasure.

"It tastes like a mother's milk!"

Erza was ever so horny, but she couldn't stop, so with a final blow she destroyed Triton's brain, killing the evil sea god for once and for all. But Erza was rendered very weak by the lightning! Oh noes!

"Don't worry my love, it's my turn to save you!" said Jellal as he caught Erza's decaying and necrotic body.

Then, with much sadness, he barfed up his ingested god seed, infusing it with vomited ice cream, crabs, seagull guano and petrol. He couldn't believe it! It worked, and Erza was now back to her normal self, completly healed, even her severed nipple! All marine animals rejoiced as the waves carried the couple ashore and the Sun raped the evil clouds to death.

"This was so romantic mon amour!" said Erza passionately.

"I know mon cherry, let us embrace in this wonderous passion of calm sea waves!"

"Oui oui amore mio!"

And thus Jellal gave Erza the triumphant kiss, frenching her eyeballs passionately. All the marine animals cheered and had an orgy of passion and love as their saviours celebrated their undying love for each other, a love so valiantly fought for.


End file.
